A known vehicle body front structure comprises a pair of front side frames extending in the fore and aft direction on either side, a pair of front upper members extending in the fore and aft direction above the corresponding front side frames, respectively, on either side, and a pair of damper housing structures each connecting the corresponding front side frame to the associated front upper member.
In a conventional damper housing structure for such a vehicle body front structure, it is known to integrally form a damper housing (strut housing) including a damper base for retaining the upper end of a damper and reinforcement portions provided in the front and rear parts of the damper housing by stamp forming (See Patent Document 1, for instance).